Briser la Glace
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Depuis quand le regard que je portais sur ma sœur avait autant changé ? Son mariage qui approchait m'enfermait peu à peu dans la prison de glace de laquelle je pensais pourtant enfin être sortit. Un amour interdit, des larmes de glaces, et si le cauchemar recommençait...? [One Shot] [Yuri] [Incest]


**Briser la Glace**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Arrendel avait été sauvé de l'hiver éternel que j'avais provoqué. La vie avait repris son cours, le plus simplement possible. Le château restait désormais ouvert aux visiteurs, c'est comme si il avait retrouvé un nouveau souffle de vie. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis bien longtemps, depuis l'accident de ma sœur, pour être exacte.

Tout le royaume ne parlait plus que d'une chose, le mariage de ma sœur. Kristoff avait demandé sa main il y a maintenant une semaine, ainsi que ma bénédiction, que je ne pouvais refuser. Elle lui répondit oui. Après tout, je lui devais en partie la vie sauve, s'il n'avait pas été là pour aider Anna, aujourd'hui le royaume ne serait plus. C'était un homme bon, il ferait un mari idéal pour ma sœur, bien meilleur que ce Hans qui avait essayé de tromper le royaume, qui sait ce qu'il devenait maintenant.

Elle m'avait choisit pour être sa demoiselle d'honneur, et Olaf serait le témoin. Plus le mariage approchait, et plus je me sentais lasse de cette nouvelle qui se répandait à travers le royaume tout entier. C'était presque agaçant de n'entendre parler plus que de ça. J'aurais du me sentir heureuse pour ma sœur que j'avais enfin retrouvé, que je pouvais enfin voir rire de joie et de bonheur, j'aurais du être heureuse pour elle, mais je m'en sentais incapable. C'était comme si le sentiment qui avait accompagné ma solitude pendant toutes ses années enfermée dans ce château, se montrait à nouveau sans me laisser de temps mort. Ce cœur de glace qui battait dans ma poitrine me faisait douloureusement regretter d'avoir dit oui.

Je frappais à la porte de la plus jeune, qui m'avais tantôt demandé de venir la voir dans sa chambre après le diner, lorsque j'ouvrai la porte, je la trouvai des robes dans les bras, qui ne demandaient qu'à être essayer. Ces robes qui m'étaient destinées.

« - Je pense que la bleue t'ira parfaitement, Elsa ! s'écria-t-elle en me tendant une robe aux broderies pailletées. Ou peut-être que celle-ci t'irait mieux ? Non non, ça ne va pas, pas du tout, nos robes doivent être assorties, qui sait ce que penseraient les habitants d'Arrendel sinon ! »

Comme toujours, Anna était un peu trop excitée dans ce qu'elle faisait, même si elle semblait bien plus joyeuse à l'idée de choisir ma robe, qu'à celle de choisir la sienne. D'autant que je m'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été comme ça, un peu hyper active, ce brun de folie qui me rendait toujours le sourire. Combien d'année avais-je gâchée à la rejeter comme je l'ai fais ? Beaucoup trop. Anna n'était plus une petite fille, elle était devenue une femme, forte et courageuse, que tout le monde admirait. Une magnifique femme. Elle et Kristoff formaient réellement un très beau couple, presque parfait à travers les défauts et qualités de l'un et l'autre. Ils se complétaient, malgré ce caractère très différent que chacun possédait.

« - Calme toi, Anna, tu as encore du temps pour te décider, lui souriais-je pour la rassurer. »

J'étais toujours sa grande sœur, avant d'être la reine, et son bonheur était devenu ma priorité. Je devais sourire, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je ne devais pas laisser les étranges sensations qui me submergeaient gâcher le plus beau moment de sa vie. C'était son moment à elle.

« - Une des robes que j'avais fait venir n'est pas ici, fit ma sœur en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un air déçu.

- Je vais aller la chercher, fis-je en lui barrant la route. »

Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce pleine de robe et de froufrou à paillettes, chaque fois que je m'imaginais dans une de ces nappes un peu trop larges me donnait envie de crier, et chaque fois que je l'imaginais dans sa robe blanche au bras de son fiancé, me donnait envie d'hurler. Décidemment, ce mariage était loin de me réjouir, pour une raison que je ne connaissais point.

J'avais peut-être un peu cette impression qu'il me volait ma sœur, qu'il essayait de me l'enlever. Je me sentais tellement stupide de réagir de cette façon, ma sœur ne m'appartenait pas, elle n'était pas ma chose, même si au fond de moi, c'était peut-être ce que je souhaitais. Idiote.

Lorsque je me présentai à nouveau devant la porte de sa chambre, j'ouvrai sans frapper. Anna regardait le présentoir à robes, presque figée, comme si elle avait perdu tout son entrain, toute sa gaité. Le vide dans son regard provoqua en moi un profond mal-être qui me submergea pendant quelques secondes, horrible sensation.

« - Je pense que la bleue est finalement celle qui t'ira le mieux, fit-elle en m'apercevant. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, et se contenta de me sourire, comme si l'espace d'un instant, ce que j'avais vu n'avais jamais existé. Avais-je imaginé tout ça ?

La rousse sortit en première de la pièce, le temps que je pose la pièce de tissu que j'étais allé chercher avec ses compagnes, puis alla la rejoindre. Elle était déjà quelques mètres devant moi, et Kristoff était là. Je soupirai, presque contrariée puis m'avançai vers eux comme si de rien était pour le saluer. M'attarder à discuter avec eux n'était vraiment pas au programme, alors je décidai de les laisser seuls et de rejoindre ma chambre, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine, lorsque je me retournai, et aperçu le blond enlacer ma sœur avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je serrais les dents, si fort que ma mâchoire s'endolori, alors que je sentais ma poitrine me faire étrangement mal.

Je me précipitais presque jusqu'à ma chambre dans laquelle j'avais passée ces tristes années de solitude, comme pour fuir de cet horrible spectacle auquel je venais d'assister. La simple idée de les savoir ensemble provoquait en moi une colère qui bouillonnait à travers tout mon être. Mon corps se réchauffait alors que l'air autour de moi se faisait de plus en plus froid tandis que je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre, glaçant le sol sous mes pieds. Ca recommençait encore. Je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes pouvoirs qui semblaient me contrôler. Toutes ses émotions qui s'entremêlaient dans ma tête allaient me rendre complètement dingue. Plus jamais je ne voulais revivre ça, et surtout leur faire revivre, cette sensation d'être un monstre. La neige cessa de tomber au moment même où je m'effondrai de tristesse sur mon lit, libérant quelques larmes qui se gelèrent aussi tôt et roulèrent difficilement sur ma peau blanche. C'était donc tout ce mon cœur de glace était capable ? Pleurer, et geler tout autour de moi. Je m'assoupis, surement de fatigue, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je me réveillai lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, cette façon de toquer, tout dans la délicatesse, je la reconnaissais parfaitement. Je me frottais rapidement les yeux, et vérifiais que mes cheveux n'étaient pas trop en pagaille.

« - Tu peux entrer, Anna. »

La rousse s'approcha de mon lit, et s'installa à côté de moi. Elle semblait tourmentée. Elle qui avait l'habitude de sourire et de rire à s'en rompre les poumons, me paraissait incroyablement triste, comme elle avait pu l'être autrefois. La voir comme ça était tellement difficile, ma poitrine se serrait de plus en plus, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait.

« - Elsa… chuchota-t-elle. Je… Je ne peux pas épouser Kristoff… »

Cette remarque me laissa bouche-bée, je fus tellement surprise qu'aucun mot ne me vint en tête. Tout avait l'air de parfaitement se passer entre eux, et elle avait l'air tellement excitée à l'idée de se marier - ou à celle d'essayer les robes, de me les faire essayer d'ailleurs - que je ne comprenais pas.

« - Il y a quelqu'un d'autre… Elsa ! S'écria-t-elle en pleurant, je suis amoureuse d'une autre personne ! »

La voir pleurer me déchira la poitrine, et je la serra dans mes bras comme je n'avais pas réussi à le faire quelques secondes plus tôt. Je restai comme ça pendant un moment, en lui frottant la tête, pour essayer de la calmer, sans dire un mot. Une autre personne ? J'avais déjà tant de mal à l'imaginer avec un homme que je connaissais et envers qui je me sentais redevable. Ce livreur de glaçon était surement l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance. C'était trop difficile, mais je devais faire bonne figure et la soutenir, quoiqu'il advienne.

« - J'aime énormément Kristoff, reprit la rousse, mais ce qui est arrivé au château il y a plusieurs semaines… Tous ces événements, certaines choses sont arrivées et…

- Calme-toi, Anna, la coupais-je.

- Je me suis juste rendue compte que j'aimais quelqu'un, différemment de ce que je pensais auparavant… »

« Auparavant » Ce mot résonna un moment dans ma tête. Une personne que je connaissais ? Ca n'allait qu'en être un peu plus dur. Pour être honnête je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à la vie d'Anna. Tout ce temps passé à la rejeter, toutes ses années qu'elle avait vécue seule, sans moi. Il y avait tant de chose que j'ignorais.

« - Si tu me reparles de ce Hans, je t'enfermerais moi-même dans un cachot, fis-je en essayant de faire de l'humour pour la calmer. »

Je sentais ses bras se resserrer autour de ma taille, et un léger rire derrière mes oreilles. Ce rire si agréable qui m'avait un moment manqué. Son bonheur passait avant tout, et pour ça j'étais prête à renoncer au mien.

« - Elsa, tu as toujours su me rendre le sourire... C'est aussi pour ça que… »

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa main glissa sur ma joue. Je les sentais rougir, elles qui étaient habituellement si blanche, et si froide, étaient envahies d'une chaleur étrange. Cette chaleureuse pression qui s'exerçait maintenant sur mes lèvres, au contact des siennes fit accélérer frénétiquement les battements de mon cœur alors que je fermais les yeux un instant. Un fragment de seconde pendant lequel je réalisai ce qui était entrain de se passer, avant de saisir la rousse par les épaules et de l'éloigner de moi.

« - A… Anna… ? »

Ma voix tremblait alors que ma jeune sœur écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je passais mon index et mon majeur sur mes lèvres où étaient précédemment posées les siennes, comme pour juger de leur douceur, comme pour vérifier si elles n'étaient pas encore là. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

« - Elsa, je… balbutia-t-elle, je suis désolée ! »

La rousse se leva soudainement du lit, se précipitant en direction de la porte quand je lui rattrapai aussitôt le bras afin de la stopper dans son élan. Je me retrouvais face à ma sœur, ses yeux bleus presque en larme plongés dans les miens, tandis que je l'empoignais sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. D'un coup, c'était comme si toutes émotions que j'avais ressentis jusqu'à lors prenaient un tout nouveau sens, comme si mon esprit plongé dans les ténèbres apercevait enfin a lumière. Une lumière qui m'attirait tant, mais malgré ça sombre et pénible. Quel cruel destin que de ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un de son propre sang. Anna était ma sœur, mais je ne m'étais pourtant plus comporté comme tel avec elle, depuis tant d'années. Mon corps en tremblait presque.

Anna s'approcha soudainement un peu plus de moi et me fit tomber à la renverse sur le lit avant de serrer mes poignets à son tour, entravant chacun de mes mouvements. Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur moi, alors que mon corps tout entier semblait prit d'une chaleur comme je n'en avais jamais sentie.

« - Elsa… Ose me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, ose me dire que j'ai imaginé la façon dont tu me regardais ! »

Ses mots me traversèrent comme une balle. Qui pouvait assumer ce genre de sentiments interdits par Dieu lui-même ? Ce genre de sentiment incompris et inacceptables, que j'avais refusé d'admettre, par peur, par honte du lourd péché qu'ils entrainaient.

Ses larmes pourtant chaudes, qui tombèrent sur mes joues, me glacèrent le sang.

Je sentais la pression autour de mes poignets se resserrer, alors que ma sœur se pencha sur moi. Ses lèvres se retrouvaient à nouveau collées aux miennes, alors que je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre geste pour la repousser. Au fond de moi, j'avais déjà renoncé à me débattre de son étreinte qui m'arracha une lourde larme. Mon esprit me disait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais mon cœur se laissa emporter. Faire marche arrière me semblait maintenant impossible.

Je finis par lui céder mes lèvres, lorsque sa langue s'introduit finement dans ma bouche pour aller caresser la mienne, alors qu'elle relâchait délicatement mes poignets pour aller glisser ses doigts entre les miens.

« - Pardonne-moi, Elsa… »

Une de ses cuisses remonta le long de la mienne alors qu'une de ses mains relevait lentement ma robe. Cette douce caresse me fit frémir, et mon cœur s'emballa encore un peu plus. Un effluve d'émotion parcourait mon corps, m'empêchant de réfléchir, comme si ma tête s'était définitivement déconnectée du reste de mon corps.

Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le visage, ses doigts me caressaient la peau. Si douce, c'était comme si un voile de coton glissait sur moi. On pourrait appeler ça la chaleur de l'hiver, le chaud et le froid, fusionnant parfaitement dans un seul corps. Et si je devais m'abandonner à elle, alors autant le faire complètement. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, pour en ouvrir la fermeture de sa robe, et la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Ce geste la surpris un peu, mais je la sentais sourire tandis qu'elle m'embrassait.

S'il fallait pécher, cette nuit, nous ne le ferions pas dans la demi-mesure. L'amour c'était emparé de ma raison, il s'était emparé de la sienne.

Ses gestes se firent plus sûres, plus confiants, alors qu'elle s'attelait à défaire ma robe à son tour, comme si les miens lui avais permis de complètement se défaire de sa conscience. Elle m'arracha mes premiers gémissements en embrassant mon cou, y déposant de fiévreux baisers, alors que ses mains parcouraient mes hanches. J'avais cette impression, de sentir mon cœur fondre, seconde après seconde, comme si la glace qui l'entourait n'était enfin plus. Je soupirais son nom au creux de son oreille, alors qu'elle s'aventura lentement sur ma poitrine, traçant de longues lignes invisibles avec sa langue. Je me mordais les lèvres, retenant ses sons que je maudissais tant de sortir de ma bouche, symbole de ma faiblesse. Une chose était certaine, il était trop tard. Mes dernières pièces de vêtements ainsi les siennes, qui nous échappèrent bientôt, nous rapprochèrent un peu plus. Chaque parcelle de sa peau nue qui rencontrait la mienne m'emmenait dans ce nouvel univers où je m'évadais. J'étais à la fois libérée de mes pensées tourmentées, emprisonnée par son étreinte qui me condamnait à cette dangereuse luxure.

Cette nuit, nous nous unîmes dans cet amour défendu, ce péché sacré qu'était le notre.

Etions nous perdues, avions nous plongé dans ce gouffre profond où baignaient tous les interdits ? Nous étions guidées par une force, et par un désir que nous ne pouvions contrôler. Nos âmes étaient liées, et ce à tout jamais.

_Il me fallait tuer ma raison, afin de vivre ce tabou._


End file.
